(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for cell management in a mobile communication system based on a beam forming scheme and a mobile communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, to cope with an explosive increase in mobile data traffic, a mobile communication system using a beam forming scheme has been in the limelight as one of next-generation mobile communication technologies. In particular, the beam forming scheme forms various types of beam patterns directing a specific direction by arranging a plurality of antennas and adjusting a size and a phase of output signals of the arranged antennas, and therefore has strong straightness to very easily generate small cells to which beam forming technologies are applied and simultaneously generate a plurality of small cells overlapped within the existing cellular cell, such that it seems to sufficiently handle the mobile data traffic.
However, a base station centric fixed cell of the existing cellular mobile communication system has only a concept of reducing or increasing the size of the cell in consideration of a load applied to the cell, or the like, but the mobile communication system based on the beam forming scheme may generate various cell management events such as generation, extinction, separation, coupling, and expansion of the cell if necessary.
Therefore, the apparatus and method for cell management in a mobile communication system based on a cellular scheme is difficult to manage the cell of the mobile communication system based on the beam forming scheme, and therefore a cell management scheme meeting the mobile communication system based on the beam forming scheme is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.